


Love Is A Storm

by Dragon420Fighter



Category: Nature Cat PBS (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fral, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Confusion, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon420Fighter/pseuds/Dragon420Fighter
Summary: Nature Cat and Hal have always been the best of friends. Despite being born in different species, there adventures together have yet to stray them away from each other. The two males couldn't be any more closer or more fulfilled than how things are now; that is.. once there other feelings keep sprouting out for discussion, and now they're not so sure anymore. Instincts on what they should do are getting stronger, but following along your heart is harder than the advice is given.What will happen between these two as they continue to explore nature and love together?((Love stories, drabbles, or ideas for fral fans!))
Relationships: Nature Cat/Hal, Squeeks/Daisy(one-sided)
Kudos: 5





	Love Is A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey, y'all! It's your girl, skinny shipper! 8D
> 
> So I've had quite an inspiration for these two characters lately and if you follow me on my tumblr at all, @ladyariall (no links yet, sorry), you'll see my photos of Nature Cat and Hal being close or intimate in an obvious way throughout the series. 
> 
> A quick background story about fral, AKA Fred (Nature Cat) x Hal, is that it is from a PBS Kids show, and some people get too defensive with the fact that people ship two male animals together on a childs' program. Though, truth be told, I am here to ship the love they express for each other and, to me, they're in love and it's super healthy. 
> 
> Now please don't share any hateful comments. If you don't like the shipment but like the show, that's awesome :) just don't hate my gay ship, please. Thank you!
> 
> Onward with the plot! :]

Yonder

A warm rush of wind howled loudly over an open grassy fields that stretched out acres of different kinds of flowers. New smells swam in the air as the plants danced happily with the gushing breeze. Many colors lilacs and tall cattails rested along the trail Nature Cat and his friends were finished hiking down for the day; it had been ten minutes of good resting and stretching before they were able to get there gear off their backs to set up for camp. What had started this journey had been two nights ago when Daisy and her friend received a video chat from Granny Bunny, the elderly woman shared what great news she had about Daisy's cousins barn that Daisy never heard of until now.

It was a tiny acre of land inhabited by miles of wild strawberries that had been grown, germinated, and passed down to Daisy's family for over a 100 years. Alas the past few years have not been too sturdy for them. The colony had fallen under a huge drought of bug infestations, floods sweeping away the crops, and a financial debt to their properties rent had them low on regrowing more strawberries; the strawberries is what brought the customers, and sadly, none would come for the rest of their gardens produce. Luckily enough, a nest full of Daisy's younger cousins stayed home while the adults worked in nearby and learned to take care of the whole land. Despite most of them being age of 13, Granny Bunny shared how they all learned from the elders (that had to stay home) to germinate the seedlings, properly plant them, and more. With all the challenges to planting the seedlings properly, they also had to wait for the strawberry seedlings to regrow another two springs to have the bushes be filled with delicious strawberries.

After Granny Bunny's story, the next morning, Daisy excitingly told her friends how one of her long-lost cousins had reached out to her that morning via email. Now this had Granny Bunny written all over it, because no one else would know Daisy's family email address, and she quickly asked her family if they were able to squeeze in some room to invite her friends along to the farm. Surprisingly, they didn't even need to blink an eye when THEY themselves brought up Daisy's friends names once she received a response back about it. Nature Cat and her friends immediately split up to pack up there gear for a week journey.

Now was the time for the adventure of meeting Daisy's family!

Right alongside the trail's more open, flat ground is where the animal crew settled down there tired bodies to hydrate, start a small fire, and even quietly gaze at the sky for a little while. They cooked hotdogs and s'mores (a salad for Daisy that Squeeks gladly packed for her) for there bodies to later sink gladly into the soft grass while disgusting all of today's glorious wonders, and meal.

Before they could all doze off, Squeeks gladly spoke up to ask Nature Cat for their sleeping bags and the tents from his pockets. As gladly as Nature Cat tried to oblige, he had a small problem while currently searching through his back pockets. A few moments later and Fred still couldn't find the last tent from his large pockets. He fished out their sunscreen, the flashlight, a bucket, and there fishing poles, but never a 4th tent! And that missing tent happened to be Nature Cat's; personally, the gang thought separate tents were a little redundant but when the cat says something, there's no use in arguing against it. 

Nature Cat huffed while his paws were shaking out of pocket fabric in fury. 'I could have sworn I packed 4 tents yesterday! I even counted twice before we all went to sleep..' scratching the back of his head, the feline sighed as he turned to his chatting companions.

"I'm sorry, my friends, but I have bad news." Nature Cat waited until his friends turned to him. "I only have packed 3 tents to our trip! I'm so embarrassed, you guys! I could have sworn I had rolled up 4 bags and placed them in my pockets!" groaned out Nature Cat, while clutching unto his hiking cap to cover his embarrassment. He let down his friends- he ruined everyone's good night sleep; and they merely just started there journey today!

"Well, it's not all that bad, Nature Cat." Hal spoke up, standing up from the ground. "What if you and I share one tent, while Squeeks and Daisy can have the other 2 tents?" asked the dog before quickly gasping, his eyes shining with excitement. "OR-RRR Squeeks and Daisy can share one tent, too?! That'd be so much easier! I can't believe we just didn't agree to that idea in the first place," he giggled innocently into his paws.

A giant, red blush crept across Nature Cat's muzzle, as he tried using the flap part of his hat to cover up his face even more. For some reason, sharing a tent alone with Hal made his chest squeeze tightly in his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. His heart began to race as he pushed himself to speak. "Um.. uh, Hal, I'm not sure if-if Daisy and Squeeks are okay wit-with this idea. It's just-just so sudden, heh heh.."

Daisy responded innocently, shrugging nonchalant. "I don't mind sharing a tent with Squeeks."

Nature Cat's jaw dropped in shock, removing some of his hat to stare at Daisy and Squeeks. He couldn't believe what his friends were doing- and being so calm none the less about this-this forward idea! This whole conversation was racing quickly, right alongside his heart, and it made Nature Cat feel very confused. Normally he's quite the intuitive guy, especially with himself, and picturing him and Hal being alone in a close environment gave out so many strange feelings that he tried extremely hard to not feel joy from this situation.

Squeeks spoke up next, bringing the cat back to reality. "Yeah, Natch. There's no problem with me on the sleeping tents, or whatever." The small mouse yawned loudly. "I'm beat for some beauty sleep, you know what I mean?"

Daisy nodded as she started kicking dirt on their small fire. "I'm really exhausted, too. We explored so many new trails today, plants, and we have all day tomorrow to adventure more!"

"Oooh!" cheerfully responded Hal. "I even collected a few rocks and sticks for my mommy when we get back home!" He tried looking at Nature Cat from across the site and cocked his head when he saw his friend's face super red. 

Fred continued to zone-out with the rest of his friends small talk, until everyone started separating to their shared tents with immediate desire for a good night's rest. The exhausting day had everyone confident that they were soon to fall asleep as soon as they touched their pillows; that is, all except Nature Cat..

The deep blue tent pitched up a black inside; yet with the full moon gleaming outside, most crevices of the tent and sleeping bags could be seen. It was crazy to understand that now they were alone. They're just best friends and even if Nature Cat kept repeating the fact, for some reason, a big rush of self-consciousness kept arising to haunt him. All Fred knew was he wanted to cuddle against Hal but in the same sleeping sack- which was wrong! He felt ashamed by how these images of Hal and him were nonstop, while his innocent best friend finally placed a night cap on and laid down to get comfy beside the feline.

Fred sat down to pull his knees close to his chin. Hal didn't seem to mind as he wagged his tail with excitement, fluffing up his pillow for the night. "Oooh, I just can't WAIT til tomorrow morning, Nature Cat!" he clasped his paws together and looked up dreamingly. "I bet we'll go kayaking, and berry picking since we found those blueberry bushes nearby- HEY! We might even meet some new friends to this new side of the forest!" 

Hal's enthusiastic hopes were met with a simple, "Uh huh. That sounds very neat, Hal my pal." 

The canine frowned worryingly over at his abstained friend. The atmosphere did smell a little tense and it reeked coming from Nature Cat; from the moment he suggested this tent idea, all of Hal's fur stood on end that made it feel uncomfortable. Before saying their goodnight, Hal thought his friend was only beating himself around the bush over the tent mishap (everyone makes mistakes; it's okay!) because he likes to be organized, but when he tried to step in for Nature Cat and become his next solution, things never got any better.

Hal thought to himself. 'I mean, why wouldn't Nature Cat want to share tents with me on such a perfect, cozy night?'

Taking a look at the distance between him and Fred to find they were way closer than he realized. In fact, maybe that was the problem: Hal was chit-chatting away when they were finally alone. All of these thoughts arising out some unsure feelings from Hal's heart, a sudden warmth glowed across Hal's muzzle; he felt ticklish all over his body which had him giggling from these feelings. With this strange, glow the canine felt like that MAYBE Nature Cat just might need this feeling, too.. 

Placing both hands on his distracted friend's sides, Hal easily lifted his best friend out of his sleeping bag and gently placed him in his covered-up lap. He saw Nature Cat's expression utterly stumped with no words, as a deeper shade of orange painted more across the feline's muzzle; Hal's heart skipped a beat. It was so beautiful, out of pure instinct, Hal couldn't help himself as he placed his paws slowly against his friend's fluffy fur coaxing his arm to press Nature Cat further in his arms and started to slide a few digits underneath the night gown, petting his friend's lower back.

If Nature Cat could scream, he would. The proximity of being semi-seated in Hal's lap has NOT helped his heart from racing out of his chest. The feline tried to backed up a tad for some space, when he was stopped by Hal's long arm shielding over his back to draw Nature Cat against Hal's chest.

Nature Cat blushed a deeper shade of orange. He gulped with no water in his throat and as dry as his throat was, Fred felt like he didn't want to leave this spot. He instinctively clutched at Hal's shoulders and tried to relax by breathing slowly. That quickly went down hill when he felt Hal's left paw glide his digits more across his heated face, using all the time to feel over Fred's yellow, red, and orange mixed fur. The petting soon glided more over Nature Cat's muzzle, as the other free hand went past the flustering cat's night shirt and lightly touched his sensitive back. It took ever ounce of his body to hide a small mew from Hal.

Hal had never felt such a soft coat of fur in his entire life. With pushing along the smooth surface of Nature Cat's clean fur, he saw how shiny it laid out against every stroke of his finger. After a few moments, he used the other paw to glide more up Nature Cat's spine to let the rest of his arm being pressed against Nature Cat's waist, pulling the startled mammal even closer to another.

Hal could feel Nature Cat trembling; an instinct immediately felt like he knew what to do. He pressed his arm against his friend's spine to fully envelope him in a hug, placing a paw behind the cat's head to hold him steady. His doggy ears pressed firmly against Nature Cat's face when Hal started nuzzling his muzzle and snout in the other's shoulder. He rubbed his cold nose against the yellow fur that tensed up and slowly relaxed against Hal's full embrace.

Hal didn't mean to think it, but watching Nature Cat turn from a nervous, fidgeting mess in his lap to a relaxed kitten in his arms had him pull back a little to see how Fred's face looked; relaxed, dopey eyed, and smiling like he's never seen Nature Cat smile before.

"You're so beautiful, Nature Cat." Hal whispered in a soft tone. With his tail wagging, the giddy canine held his buddy closer into a tight hug, smiling wholeheartedly.

As heart melting as the words were, that is what snapped Fred out of his punch-drunk hypnosis.

Nature Cat, mustering up all the strength that he could, took a long breath through his nose while he softly slide a hand in between him and Hal's chests to push out of the embrace; despite Hal's painful whimper, the feline needed some air to think more clearly about this sudden physical transaction. Being THIS ridiculously heated about being in his best friend's lap, who happens to be the most innocent mammal he knows to ever exist, should know how romantic Hal is being. Nature Cat refused to fully sit down on Hal's legs since Hal boldly swept him of his feet. It aroused some weird feelings in the back of his mind, that Nature Cat kept wanting more from Hal; like being in his arms is all Fred needed with a deep craving to do certain things to Hal!

Nature Cat knew he would lose control on Hal and that's not ever going to happen; Fred made damn sure he wasn't going to until he figured HIS feelings out. It was wrong and no matter how good it felt right now, Nature Cat wasn't going to confuse his best friend's emotions with his sexual frustrations; who knows how much Hal may know about those matters, but Nature Cat had to know what was in Hal's heart, too before Fred did something wrong. All this touching changed so much too quickly, and yet... looking up and meeting his friend's hurt gaze felt worse than his confused emotions. Nature Cat held his paws closer to his aching chest as he looked around their tent to try and gather up the words (*coughs* courage) to share as to WHY he had pushed away Hal, say an apology, share how he truly feels, express how much he has been in love with Hal since they were little children- Nature Cat interrupted his thoughts by finding his paws subconsciously dragging across Hal's covered chest.

Fred jumped, feeling Hal stiffen underneath him with curious eyes on him. Nature Cat always wanted to feel Hal's heart beat in his paws and here he was recording the thrumming beat, the strong pulse against his paw pads, and Hal's super cute blush that he made. Nature Cat didn't want the pain the best left in Hal's mind, so he took another deep breath, and softly said. "I.. I'm sorry to suddenly push you-you away, Hal. I.. I needed to think. I couldn't.. " he sighed. "I couldn't let myself be petted when I was.. wasn't being appropriate."

Hal cocked his head, his pink blush carrying a glow. His eyes weren't so full of hurtful looks and Hal seemed to want to have Nature Cat back in his arms, when the feline squeaked at Hal's long arms pressing him fully into his lap and actually placing his nose against Nature Cat's neck. He didn't lick, or nip him, and Fred was thankful for it.

"You WERE being appropriate, Nature Cat. I just- I was the one who started all this hugging and cuddling to begin with!" Hal stated as he looked down, ears dropping. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.. you can go to Daisy and Squeeks tent if you want to."

Nature Cat almost fell out of Hal's lap for a moment, refreshing the words in his mind over and over again. Nature Cat immediately wrapped his arms around Hal's shoulders and pulled himself up to hug against his soft neck; even if a trace of Hal's smell lingered, this area of Hal's soft ears and neck made it hard to concentrate. Reevaluating on the conversation at hand is all Nature Cat needed to have on his mind, but comforting Hal was overruling all logic. The feline began to nuzzle Hal's head, ears, and his jowls gently, gladly noticing how Hal's tail began to wag on it's own from all his efforts. Hal's paws lingered beside him with a shaky touch to his best friend's shoulders; nothing could hide the deep red blush on Hal's muzzle.

After a few moments, Nature Cat stopped his nuzzling to face the reality of the conversation; it wasn't over just yet.

"I'm.. I'm not going anywhere, Hal. In fact, it's you who probably should go.." Nature Cat pulled away to look shamefully up at Hal's confused gaze. This was it. "I'm.. not being myself tonight because when we ended up sleeping in the same tent, my heart.. my heart started to feel a little funny, and then my body did, then I wanted to do some... somethings with you, Hal, that I-I just can't bare to tell you because you're my best friend and I can't bear to have a relationship with you break our perfect friendship-"

"Nature Cat-"

"BUT-BUT please know that I'm-I'm all for our friendship to STAY as friends. It's just been so-so," he swallowed thickly. "Hard with how much I keep getting myself riled up from-"

"Nature Cat-!"

"ALL these doubts that tell me I can't share my feelings with you, but I want to cause we're best friends! I never-"

"FRED."

Nature Cat looked Hal dead in the eyes to find a serious, apologetic look as his head hung a little low. The feline followed his heart on this one fully and subconsciously used his kitty paws to rub behind Hal's sensitive dog ears for a silent 'peace treaty' to the canine. It worked.

"Aaaaaaaaaa," groaned out Hal. He started kicking his leg with Nature Cat moving along. "Mmmmm, so good, mmmmmmm." Hal drooled with a dopey grin on his face. Luckily though, he's a little more memorable than anyone would believe and his heart told him it was time to address the matter at hand.

Hal leaned up a little, stopped his leg, and wagged his head back into place. Nature Cat released Hal alto sit patiently on his lap. "I'm.. I'm sorry to have been a jerk like that, Nature Cat. I didn't mean to startle you... I just want you to be open with me about what's bothering you. Okay?" asked the canine, staring at Nature Cat's black-sky eyes; they always twinkled, too, that was Hal's favorite part.

...

"I've been hiding my true feelings from you, Hal." Nature Cat used all his strength to meet Hal's gaze. "I am not one to express what's normally in my personal life, but when we're away from each other, Hal, I-I MISS you." Fred felt his face burning but he kept talking, feeling it all coming out naturally. 

"The times when I'm with you are peaceful for me. I love how you dig, how you smell for things, how loyal you are to all of us, you're a good dog that's never tried to chase me or bite me, a-and it's some if those things and more are reasons why I've fallen in love with you, Hal."

For once in his life, Hal was speechless. No silly words, or physical motions came for comedic relief. Hal just sat there, hearing all of the words that set to making this all happen: being in love with each other.

Nature Cat was in love with Hal. Him! HIM!

Hal's tail thumped loudly against the tent's floor and he settled to staring more deeply at Nature Cat than ever before. The cat had to stop for a second and luckily he kept talking or else Hal was going to wrestle him to the ground; newly lovers or not, Hal felt like they've been dating for years now. He can't wait to express more private moments with Nature Cat.

Until then, Nature Cat took a deep breath to share his final words he could do his best to share; feelings were complicated to put into words, if you ask this cat. 

"But.. But what if we're no good," he gestured shyly between them. "At-at THIS? T-This whole rela-relationship ship? I.. I don't want to hurt you, Hal.." Nature Cat's lip trembled, cold shivers of doubt clawing his body. "I never do.. and I won't date you if it means that you're going to end up being hurt, Hal!"

Several moments of silence were finally broken, when Hal pressed a solid digit under Nature Cat's chin and pushed him up to see the canine's intense gaze. He kept his paw under his Fred's chin as he stayed quiet for a little while; in a way, it was Hal's way of asking to let him explain and having to only FIND the explanation (meaning, the right words) for it.

A delicate smile spread across Hal's face and slowly put both his paws on Nature Cat's face, teasing him closer to each other. Hal's lips touched Nature Cat and only lightly pressed them together. He felt a large spark explode in his chest, as this kiss is actually different then their past ones; sure, they've actually kissed before, but now they've confessed their feelings for each other! Hal's wanted this dream to finally come true and he wasn't going to let his new love fall into doubt.

Nature Cat shot up immediately, which quickly had Hal release their kiss. Nature Cat only backed up to sit on Hal's knees, his fingers touching his lips and staring at Hal with wide eyes. Nature Cat couldn't describe this. 

Yes he could. Heaven; the kiss was like Heaven. Nature Cat could remember so much of it that before he had a chance to pounce in for some more kisses, he heard his pal begin to speak up again. This time, Fred leaned in a little closer to Hal's shoulder and listened carefully.

"We're going to learn good and bad things in a new step of our relationship, you worry wart." Hal teased softly, cradling his feline's muzzle and pressed their noses together. "I love you, Nature Cat. I..I don't want to lose THIS without US trying first," he stated while his paws stroked across his thumb over Nature Cat's sad face. He pressed there foreheads together after a moment as he continued to say. "But I don't want to give up just yet- not without trying to see what's happening between us f-first." Hal released his paws from Fred's face, giving him a genuine lick to his large, pink nose. "Think about it, Nature Cat. Please."

Nature Cat held his heart close to his paws in awe. With his lips trembling, tears started to roll down his eyes and against Hal's thumbs. This was a very open part of Hal Fred has never seen and it is worth all this time to have suppressed his feelings, to finally have Hal come clean to say.. he wants to be with HIM of all mammals!

It brought a big rush of realization through Nature Cat's body and he couldn't help the instinct to pounce on top of Hal- which he gladly did. Thrusting up his paws to wrap around Hal's neck, the feline's weight shoved them backwards on Hal's sleeping bag and a big row of laughter escaped Nature Cat's mouth. He grinned, he nuzzled, he neaded Hal's clothes, and started purring against the blushing canine's body to enjoy every bit of fur that poked out of his pajama top. Hal was a tall canine so this position made it easier for Nature Cat to press a full-on body embrace against the dog's entire torso; he didn't miss the shaky hands pressing against the feline's small back.

"I-I love you too, Hal." Nature Cat started to sob, staring lovingly down at Hal's innocent, stargazed expression. He smiled before softly kissing Hal on the lips the second time that night. He felt Hal's paws move up and down his back, never daring to do more than feel if this was all a dream, and they'd both wake up. Nature Cat purred loudly against Hal's lips as there eyes met when they pulled apart. They shared a comfortable silence for a moment before Nature Cat muttered. "I love you now and beyond our lifetime, Hal. Nobody else but you, Hal, do I want to try this relationship with. Let's go onward and yonward together! What do you say, Hal love?" murmured Nature Cat, blushing more red-orange on his muzzle. 

Hal smiled down at his new mate with tears in his eyes, nodding. "Over and yonder, Nature Cat." The canine pressed his paw against his lover's smiling face, hearing Nature Cat purr loudly from his touch. "Over and onward.."


End file.
